The field of this invention relates to wearing apparel, and more particularly to wearing apparel for use by a newborn, premature infant which restricts the movement of the infant when the infant is connected to a medical apparatus.
Newborn infants are normally placed in a basinette or crib in a comfortably warm environment. Premature infants are normally not clothed. Even though the infant is located in a warm environment, the unclothed infant is subjected to drafts which can cause chills. Premature infants are extremely sensitive and possibly any chill could result in the infant catching a cold which could be quite serious.
Also with premature infants, there is normally a continuous stream of medical procedures required on a daily basis. Examples of these medical procedures are the taking of blood, giving injections and the introduction of an I.V. into the umbilicus of the infant. The insertion of an I.V. within the umbilicus of the infant can be a dangerous procedure. Also, physicians may insert tubes into either the arm or leg of the infant. Further, the tips of the fingers and toes are frequently used in the taking of blood samples.
There is a need for finding adequate means to restrain the infant during the performing of different medical procedures. There is also a need to provide some type of clothing for the infant to supply additional warmth to prevent chilling.